tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:7Harker/That was hilarious, let's not do that again
So, I wasn't scared off or anything, I just got bored. The loudest people really are the most annoying. From what I can glean, Zeon1 and Marcus Junior have not found any further points of significant contention to be raised with anyone, which is appreciated. However, there are others that seem intent on dragging this out. I won't even try to look at the comments this time, though. This really is the last from me. If anyone thinks I'm an alt, they're just grasping at straws. Just because I think someone you want to pull down is a more decent writer than the average amateur, or because I de-lurk for the sake of a bit of vocabulary exercise, or because I rattle off a list of flaws without spending two hours detailing them, I'm an alternate account? Get a life, kids. More specifically: First note: I'm calling Yumoz's bluff right now, there's no value to gain from bringing employed Wikia staff into this dumpster fire. They can check my IP and user history with a glance, they don't need you to compile jack all, they don't care if you lost your promotion. those who don't get it, even with clear edit history and the actual probability of raising that post to Wikia staff, it doesn't mean anything. Especially since there's been no updates in the past couple of days. Second note: It doesn't take a big brain to notice that Powerhouse411 joined the same day as LordNoodleXIV. It doesn't even take three minutes to see that the latter has contributed significantly to the former's "Fate/Axiom". Add on extremely similar patterns of typographical error when writing, and I don't think that's a very meaningful vote-comment you left there. Third note: I know what a straw-man argument is—trust me, there's been enough ridiculous debates flung past my head for that to be clear. I also know what fallacies are, and there's not just one type out there. You don't need to approach an argument in a linear fashion to straw-man. Either you lot missed something or we need to send people back to Rhetoric 101. But that's not my business. Fourth note: It's not my job to explain where Yumoz's arguments fall apart, I have no further investment in this. It's not Powerhouse411's job to defend Yumoz, or to attack NejiHyuga2—the user can do as they please. It's not NejiHyuga2's job to defend me, though I appreciate that something went on. I don't care if you keep thinking I'm an alt for some Californian Naruto fan and honours student. I don't care if you keep thinking Yumoz and JakCooperThePlumber are this wiki's infallible saints. I really don't. I just know the difference between the letter and the intent of regulations, guidelines and/or legislation. If any of you lot still think NejiHyuga2 let the power get to his head or something, I can't change your minds, but I can say he's clearly not aspiring to be an absolute dictator over something as inconsequential as a fanon wiki. If you didn't externally back up your life's work, that's not his problem. Or mine. It's one of the basics of digital creation: you're gonna need backups. Yeah, I know, this isn't the same as last time. So what? I don't have to act like I'm talking to actual businesspeople if you're still throwing blatant shade and walls of text at each other. Anything I missed, I obviously didn't care enough about. I'm not even putting anything else on this wiki, so don't expect me to see what you do. Clearly I was right to not touch this place before. And no, this wasn't actually any fun. Category:Blog posts